


you just live.

by bigbadlesbo



Category: 91 Days (Anime)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 10:58:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13052613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigbadlesbo/pseuds/bigbadlesbo
Summary: "You don't need a reason to live," Nero offers. Angelo trails behind him. "You just live."





	you just live.

Angelo's silent when Nero drives. 

 

"Angelo," Nero says, looking in the corner of his eye. There's no response but the quiet hum of the car. The new name is still strange on his tongue and he repeats it: once, twice, three times in his mind like a prayer. "Angelo, let's go to the beach." He wants to make his last moments alive something worth remembering. It's an impulse.

 

The gun is heavy in his hand, heavier than ever, as he pulls in and stops. The sky is cloudy. The breeze is overwhelming and Nero takes a deep breath. He watches to make sure Angelo follows him down the grassy hill into the white sand, not letting him out of his sight for a second. 

 

He knows Angelo won't run.

 

Nero thinks of what's left for him once he fires his gun. 

 

He thinks of what's left for Angelo. There's nothing left for either of them to go back to. The man with him was just an empty shell now, with no goal. His eyes blank.

 

The situation before both of them isn't right to Nero. This is someone he trusts. This is someone who he cares about. It isn't wrong, either. This is his family's murderer. It's just cruel, and Nero forces back the laugh he holds. 

 

He could pretend. He could pretend, turn around, and forget. 

 

But Angelo is waiting for him. 

 

We're both damned, Nero thinks to himself. We've committed sins unforgivable in the eyes of God. Nero says a quick prayer for himself, then for Angelo. Forgive him for his sins, Father.

 

The sand crunches underneath their feet every time the two take a step. The ocean will leave no trace behind of Angelo's betrayal as it washes their footprints away.

 

"You don't need a reason to live," Nero offers. Angelo trails behind him. "You just live."

 

He's quiet, looking down at the sand and Nero's footprints. He's always silent. 

 

"The reason I didn't kill you," Nero stops slowly and listens to Angelo's words. "Is because I didn't want to kill you." As Nero processes this, Angelo continues walking. He stays, and watches the younger boy take steps.

 

Nero wants to believe that this is a cruel joke, how Angelo can trick him one last time. How fate had brought the two together and how he couldn't find the strength to pull the trigger that night. He killed this boy's family, his mother, father, a younger brother...and now it was only right for Angelo give back what had been done to him. Nero had expected it, waited for it, the day that came when he would confront his past. A young boy's life had been stripped from him. 

 

Why didn't Nero shoot Angelo then? The night it snowed. That night seven years ago.

 

Ninety one days was all it took.

 

And, Nero thinks to himself silently, it was all for nothing.

 

The gun is in Nero's hand. He's trembling, from what he doesn't know. 

 

He closes his eyes and holds in a breath, trying to calm his trembling body. His finger rests on the trigger. The gun is light, lighter than before. The man he trusted, the man he thought would protect Nero with his life and risk anything for. The man Nero thought of as a brother.

 

What a cruel joke God has played on him. 

 

He opens his eyes, breathes out, and fires.

**Author's Note:**

> had to rewatch this scene and cry a little bit


End file.
